Une bouteille
by lyzabeth
Summary: Fic écrite sur le base d'un défi. Une romance d'Hermione et Drago autour d'une bouteille


Une bouteille.

Petite, carrée, noire.

J'y trempe ma plume, elle aspire le liquide foncé. Doucement, je trace quelques lettres avant d'y plongée ma plume de nouveaux.

Rogue lance un sarcasme à ces idiots de gryffondore. Il ne devrait pas s'arrêter pendant une leçon. Cela nous fait perdre du temps inutilement. J'observe une goutte d'encre tomber tranquillement dans la bouteille. En fond sonore, éclate une dispute entre lui et Potter. C'est tellement habituel que s'en est lassant. La porte claque. Bien, le cours va pouvoir reprendre. Je m'arrache à la contemplation des gouttes. Derrière moi, j'entends un soupir. Je me retourne imperceptiblement. Granger, encore et toujours elle. Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre et je dois admettre que ça commence à m'énerver. Elle est intelligente il me semble. Alors pourquoi traîne t-elle avec ces deux nuls ? Incompréhensible.

Le cours reprend. Plus calmement. Enfin, la cloche sonne. J'aime bien ce cours, mais, des fois, c'est ennuyeux. Les gryffondores se jette hors de la pièce. Pathétique. Seul, Granger reste, demandant quelques informations, que Rogue lui fournit à contre cœur, mais néanmoins, avec un rictus moqueur. Je range mes affaires. La porte claque, Granger est partie. Je peux sortir de la classe. J'allais déguerpir, mais un éclat attire mon œil. Sur la table de Granger scintille sa bouteille d'encre. Je la ramasse d'un mouvement inconscient. Sans plus y réfléchir, je disparais.

Je la rattrape dans un couloir pendant la pause. Elle est juste devant la porte de son prochain court, DCFM je crois. Ne me demandez ni comment ni pourquoi je le sais. Vous risquez d'y laissez la vie. Après, je dis ça, mais moi, je n'en ai que faire. Je la hèle. Elle se retourne, apparemment énervée. Je n'en saisi pas la raison :

-Qu'est-ce tu m'veux la Fouine ?

-Ah lala ! Les gryffy sont ne sont décidément pas de bon interlocuteurs !

-Oh ! Excuse moi Malefoy ! Je reprends, alors, Magnifique prince des serpentards, que me vaux l'immense déplaisir que vous m'adressiez la parole, à moi, infect petite demie sang, grogne t-elle, sarcastique.

Franchement, elle à un sal caractère. J'adore.

-Ah ! Tu remarques enfin ma supériorité ! Bien !

Furieuse, elle se détourne sans même m'accorder un regard. Je la rattrape :

-Attend Granger !

-Quoi ? Lâche t-elle, exaspérée.

-Je crois que tu à oublier ça en potion tout à l'heure.

Et sans rien ajouter, un sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres, j'exhibe la bouteille d'encre. Elle ouvre grand ses yeux. C'est étrange, mais je ne me lasse pas de se spectacle. Elle est pourtant d'une banalité affligeante. Pas moche, pas belle. Banale, c'est tout. Et pourtant, elle dégage une aura d'intelligence et de gentillesse. Qui me répugne autant que sa m'attire :

-Bon, que veux tu ?

-Hein ? Mais, pour qui me prend tu Granger ?

-Pour qui tu es ! Que veux tu en échange ?

-Euh. Rien.

Son rire mauvais éclate dans le couloir. Elle doit être en colère. Son rire me blesse plus qu'il ne devrait :

-Si je comprends bien, Malefoy, tu me rends une chose sans rien en échange. Arrête de te moquer de moi.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit si froide, là, maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si blessé, si humilié ? Ces sentiments sont une plaie pour moi. Je croyais, avec le temps, avoir su les maîtriser, comme je maîtrise parfaitement mon corps. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois, la rage parcourt mes veines, dévastant toute mes barrières. Je ne contrôle plus rien :

-Très bien, je reprend, d'un ton trop doucereux. Trop froid, trop mauvais, elle frissonne. Puisque tu ne la veux pas…

Brusquement, et de toute mes force, je lance la bouteille contre le mur, juste à côté d'elle. Le verre éclate en des milliers d'éclats étincellent, l'encre l'éclabousse. Au même moment, je regrette mon élan de colère. Avant qu'elle est réagit, j'attrape ma baguette, et grâce à un informulé, je répare la bouteille, elle se pose dans ma main tendue, vide, brillante, inchangée. Enfin presque. Sans un regard pour l'encre qui coule sur le mur, je fais un petit geste, et aussitôt, le fleuve foncé se glisse dans la bouteille. Laissant le mur et la peau de Granger sans une trace. D'un autre geste, la bouteille va se poser au pied de Granger qui n'a toujours pas bougée. Moi, j'ai déjà tourné les talons.

_Une semaine plus tard._

Je suis à demi allongé sur ma table de potion. Rogue ne me dit jamais rien. A côté de moi, j'entends le tabouret bouger. J'avais pourtant demandé aux serpentards de ne pas se mettre à coter de moi. Je lance un vague coup d'œil sur mon coter, et me raidit. Dans la classe, le silence règne, chargé de rancœur et de colère. A coter de moi, la personne sort ses affaires, et pose le plus prés de moi une bouteille d'encre scintillante. Le cours commence sans une réflexion :

-Salut Granger, je lance sans la regarder.

-Malefoy.

Je la sens frémir. Pourquoi ? Devant moi, la bouteille éclaire comme un phare. J'ai un mince sourire quand je vois les gravures que j'y ai laissées. Quatre mots, sur chacune des faces : _Noblesse, Richesse, Intelligence, Gryffondore ?_ Elle suit mon regard :

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu m'énerves Granger, tu n'es pas une gryffondore ! Tu es plus. Tu aides les plus jeunes serpentards. Et je t'en remercie.

-Tu as remarqué ?

-Bien sûr. Les serpentards t'en son reconnaissant. Nous tenons beaucoup à nos jeunes. Ils ont eu plus de chances que nous. On veut les aider. Mais, ce qu'on ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi.

Elle baisse la tête, en rougissant. Puis, son regard se fixe sur sa bouteille :

-Pour toi.

Je le regarde, d'abord ébahi, puis, d'un seul coup, je comprends beaucoup de chose, et me moquant du cours autour de moi, je la prends dans mes bras. Est-ce bien, ce que nous allons faire ? Pourquoi se le demander ? Ensemble pour toujours. Je l'aime.


End file.
